


The Voice of Night Vale

by 1300655506



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cecil is Inhuman, Gen, Minor OC - Freeform, cecil is literally The Voice of night vale, it's just sort of there, the cecilos isn't major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: Before it all, before Night Vale, before America, before the desert, the forests, the oceans, the Earth, even before the universe, there was Nothing.•••aka Cecil is an ancient Existence who takes an interest in a flaming chunk of rock,





	The Voice of Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first wtnv story i've written because i recently got (back) into the series and i don't really know how much i like it, but you've got to start somewhere

Before it all, before Night Vale, before America, before the desert, the forests, the oceans, the Earth, even before the universe, there was Nothing.

Nothing was alone in the soundproof vacuum of the void It was existing in. This Nothing did not live, as it did not have a physical form, it simply was. Eventually, as centuries passed - which was simply a second to the Nothing - It decided It wanted something to fill the deafening silence of the void. 

Since the Nothing wished it, The Voice joined It in the soundless void. The Voice was new, a child compared to the Nothing which created it. The Voice made the void not-so-soundless anymore, chattering about anything and everything - even though 'everything' was soon depleted and The Voice started repeating thoughts.

The Nothing grew tired of the repeating thoughts of The Voice and created something The Voice could talk for millennia about; a universe.

As the Nothing and The Voice did not have a language, only symbols and thoughts used to communicate, it was not called a universe, simply a Beginning. The Voice was excited, looking at the Beginning as it expanded and gained colours. No matter how separated The Voice and the Nothing were, the Nothing could always hear The Voice as it found a new star or explored the immense depths of a black hole.

Eventually The Voice became fixated on  a new planet, only recently born and still aflame. The Nothing joined The Voice, who was exploring this new planet and it's 8 companions, and received excited thoughts and messages from the younger existence.

Look! New! Interesting! were among the messages, even though The Voice had seen hundreds of planets like the one it had taken an interest in.

The Nothing watched The Voice closely as it nurtured the planet, unsure as to why it was so fixated on this one but supportive of the endeavour nonetheless. Under The Voice's care, the planet thrived, with great expanses of deserts, forests, mountains and oceans (and if the Nothing knew The Voice gave this planet life, well, It didn't do anything about it). Even as the whole Beginning existed around them, The Voice stayed with this planet - which the beings inhabiting it (Humans, the Nothing was constantly corrected by The Voice) had named 'Earth'.

The Voice decided that simply observing its creation was not enough. It decided it had to be a part of the world. Without the Nothing's permission (as if the Nothing could change The Voice's decision), The Voice made itself a physical form, which closely resembled the Humans it was so fond of but with the prominent addition of an eye resting in the middle of its forehead, glowing a brilliant purple whenever it was open.

The Voice met humans, his own creation, after 12 days and nights in the desolate desert. It gave them shelter from the desert heat by creating a shelter and providing them with water. The humans were grateful and quickly began worshipping The Voice as a god and, in turn, The Voice gave them water and animals to feast on to survive the wasteland.

The Voice could feel the Nothing above the small encampment every night. It could feel the messages the Nothing sent it, and sent back reassurances. The Voice promised to look after the Earth it nurtured and the Nothing promised to look after The Voice in turn.

The small encampment grew into a town as more people discovered it. The humans inhabiting the town had named it Night Vale, which The Voice approved of, and the first citizens taught the newcomers about The Voice.

None of them were afraid of The Voice - who had soon adopted the identity of a young boy named Cecil Palmer - they were simply wary of The Voice's power and fascinated of his stories.

The Voice watched his small town become a city, inhabited by many more humans, and even two 'monsters' who were just like him (albeit with less power, and who obeyed almost anything The Voice said). The Voice - slowly learning to respond to 'Cecil' instead of 'The Voice' - was proud of his city and its abnormalities that became accepted as the norm in Night Vale. Bone and muscle consuming monsters living in the public library, a creature made of many humans as the City Council, and even one running a small community radio station; the community radio station where Cecil was fulfilling his title of The Voice and reporting everything that happened in Night Vale. Night Vale respected his Voice, even the Sherrif's Secret Police postponed any re-education when his 30-minute time slot for his show was on. Speaking of which, Cecil thought that some of the decisions the humans in charge of his town had made were questionable.

Cecil told the Nothing about his human's strange choices every night as he pretended to sleep, but the Nothing provided no helpful information in return, as Cecil was the one who created the humans and the Nothing only observed The Voice, and not the creations.

Cecil watched as his community thrived and welcomed any newcomers with open arms. Some of the newer residents did not worship The Voice as the first humans did. Some of them worshipped The Voice without knowing that their own radio presenter was this god they worshipped. Cecil did not mind this, as they were creatures of their own sentience and could make their own decisions.

Cecil made friends with the mortals; a young woman named Josie, a scouts leader named Earl Harlan, even another woman named Abby, whom Cecil had become essentially a 'younger' brother to (despite the many millennia age different), Larry Leroy who lived on the edge of Night Vale and John Peters - you know, the farmer?

Cecil thought that he did not fit in with his humans as well as he wished he did. Of course, he was merely an existence who took too much interest in a flaming ball of rock and who had been willed into existence by Nothing because It was lonely. This was not the reason he felt he didn't fit in, though. He didn't fit in because he hadn't felt emotions like his humans always talked about. He felt sadness and loss whenever one of his Night Vale humans passed away or left the town, and he felt happiness whenever a newcomer arrived, whether in the form of a new baby or a person wanting to settle down in the desert town. But they were not the same as the sadness and happiness his humans described. His feelings were merely thoughts and ghosts of what Cecil believed he should feel.

The first time he felt an emotion he believed was not a ghost of one, was when a beautiful man - who he soon found out was named Carlos - joined his town. He had been reading about emotions (as the librarians and Sheriff's Secret Police couldn't actually punish him for reading) and decided confidently that the feeling was one his humans called love.

Of course, being excited about this new revelation, Cecil talked about it throughout his show while sprinkling in some other news as well, as not to upset Station Management too much and accidentally destroy the radio tower. Again.

Night Vale was supportive of their young god's love, as anything The Voice felt they felt as well. The Voice - Cecil - was a part of them all and, therefore, always felt what he was feeling, even if it was only a small suggestion in the back of their minds. Cecil was happy whenever he talked about Carlos, and Night Vale was happy whenever Cecil was happy, so it worked out for both town and existence.

Cecil talked to the Nothing about Carlos every night, and he was sure the Nothing would get bored of Cecil's talks about the 'man with the perfect hair', but the Nothing was more like a parent about their child's first crush (which is what it was like, really) and wanted to know more about the man who had taken Its not-really-a-son's heart.

Cecil gladly took up the offer to continue talking about Carlos - perfect, beautiful, wonderful Carlos. He updated the Nothing about everything Carlos did, even though the Nothing could almost definitely see every movement and hear Cecil talking about Carlos over the Night Vale community radio.

But, as is true for all good things, they must come to an end, even when someone does not want it to end, even when that someone is a millennia-old existence created from the wish of Nothing.

It was a normal day in Night Vale - as normal as a Night Vale day could be - and Carlos had decided to, once and for all, take a look at a city rumoured to be miles below the Earth, with the entrance sitting in the 5th lane of the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex. It was soon revealed that the city was not enormous and miles below the Earth, but very small and about ten feet below the Earth. Carlos announced that there was nothing for Night Vale to fear, and Cecil happily repeated Carlos's assurance.

There was nothing to fear, until Cecil watched helplessly from his radio station as his darling Carlos was attacked by the tiny people in the tiny city. Even so, always a diligent reporter at heart, he told the story to everyone listening, fully aware that there was a radio in Teddy Williams' building that would be broadcasting his breakdown to Carlos.

"Blood welled through his shirt. And here I am, stuck in my booth, useless, only able to narrate, not to help," Cecil reported, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "He staggered, fell to his knees. So much blood. He collapsed completely."

Cecil felt a presence in the radio booth and immediately knew what it was. He tried to keep his composure in front of the existence that had acted like a parent for the younger, but as soon as the first tear fell - the first of many tears - he couldn't stop it.

"Curse this town that saw Carlos die," Cecil choked out. "Curse me. Curse it all." Cecil felt arms wrap around his shoulders and the comforting presence of the Nothing in his mind. "Let us take this moment to... Let us take this moment... Ladies and Gentlemen, let us mourn the pass—" Cecil choked out a sob and let the Nothing's comfort surround him as tears blocked his throat. He let the radio go to a pre-recorded Public Service Announcement as he turned around in his swivel chair and curled into the Nothing's arms, who had taken on a somewhat-physical form.

"He-he's gone," Cecil said, feeling his own physical form start to break down. "I-I loved him, and now he's gone and I didn't even get to tell him."

The Nothing shushed Cecil, no,  _The Voice_ quietly. "Do not cry, sweet Voice," It said. "This town does not deserve your tears."

The Voice disagreed, Night Vale deserved all of its tears. Carlos especially deserved them. "I want to go home," The Voice muttered, knowing that the Beginning was not really a home, but it was the closest the human language had to what it really was.

"This town is your home," the Nothing replied. "You created this town for your humans, yes, but you made it your own home."

"B-but... but Carlos died in my town," The Voice insisted. "I can't live knowing it was my town that killed the person I love."

The Nothing gently pried The Voice from Its form. "I would suggest you look at your dear Carlos again," It said, confusing The Voice.

Even with this confusion, The Voice opened its third eye - which it didn't even realised it closed - and watched as Teddy Williams let out a series of whoops over Carlos's body, which—

The Voice looked up at the Nothing in amazement and excitement, sending a rush of thoughts to the existence. You! Carlos! You? were the only words the Nothing held on to. Even being as old as The Voice was, it still hadn't fully developed the ability to send more than one word at a time.

No, the Nothing replied. Just the Tracker. A 'click' sounded in the booth to signify that the pre-recorded PSA was over and The Voice turned around to the microphone so quick that the Nothing was afraid it was going to hurt itself.

The Voice told all the listeners of the radio (which was everyone) that Carlos wasn't dead and that, regretfully, the Apache Tracker had taken his place in the next world. The Voice barely noticed the disappearance of the Nothing in the recording booth because it was too busy gushing over the fact that Carlos survived and that his town hadn't taken away his love.

It was surprising when he received a text message from Carlos, asking Cecil (who was wondering when he became Cecil again) to meet him in the Arby's parking lot.

As the weather played, the Nothing watched from above as Cecil rushed to the Arby's and, more importantly, towards Carlos. It watched fondly as Cecil made a fool of himself, which turned into Cecil and Carlos sitting atop the trunk of Carlos's car. 

Even though, billions and billions of years ago, the Nothing thought that The Voice's fixation on a flaming chunk of rock floating around a flaming ball of gas with 8 other companions was something extremely child-like and strange, the Nothing decided that allowing The Voice to not only create the world known as Earth but to be a part of the planet was a good decision.

Not many people still worshipped the Nothing and The Voice and even fewer still actually consciously knew who - or what - it was that they were worshipping. Nevertheless, the Nothing would always watch over The Voice and his boyfriend (who eventually turned into a husband) from high up in the Beginning. What else is an existence supposed to do with another existence who is still essentially a child?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i might write more wtnv stories, but i'm not sure yet


End file.
